


Steve’s virginity

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Facial, Missionary, Post Civil War, Spanking, Steve is a virgin, Virginity, cum, cum on tits, doggystyle, jizz, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Steve’s virginity

Steve walked home with a paper bag of groceries in his arms, he fumbled for his keys opening the door to his small apartment and laying the bag down on the counter and seeing a silhouette in his armchair. He Flicked on the light to reveal Natasha, he hadn’t seen her since Germany. “Here to take me in?” He asked calmly, “I’m a fugitive myself Rodgers, I’m leaving and I needed a place to crash for the night my train leaves tomorrow” she responded. 

He threw his keys down on the counter and sat on the sofa across from her, “if ask where you were going but I know you wouldn’t tell me” he said causing her to chuckle, “you’re fine to stay here” he said standing up and walking over to his groceries pulling out a bottle of wine “wanna watch a movie?” “A movie night with captain America huh? Did I win a contest or something” she remarked sarcastically grabbing a wine glass and holding it out for him to pour her a drink.

“I’ll go change into something comfortable, you choose a movie” she got up grabbing a duffle bag and heading into his bathroom, he had missed Nat, she was one of the only people who treated him normally, she was a flirt but above all, a friend. He chose a movie and she came back, she was wearing a hoodie, zipped up with a white shirt underneath and very short gym shorts. Steve has never seen her like this, comfortable, not wearing a catsuit or workout gear.

“What’d you choose?” She pondered sitting down and grabbing her glass. “Some rom com my neighbour told me about” he said struggling to find how to click play on Netflix. “Very nice, never knew you were a softie Rodgers” she said mockingly “well Romanov I never took you as the rom com type either” he said as she finished her glass shrugging. Before the movie started Steve changed into sweats.

Nat spilled the wine getting it on her shirt, she removed the shirt without taking off her hoodie leaving her cleavage very visible but Steve tried not to look.  
They had talked all the way through the movie but had got to the scene where the title character loses his virginity, “how’d you lose your card Rodgers?” Nat asked chuckling. He tried not to blush “I uh- had se- I lost my virginity to a woman before I got frozen” he said stuttering. She smiled and raised her eyebrow, “really? What was her name?”

“Sandra”

“Sandra what?”

“Sandra Stevenson”

“What’d she do”

“She was in the military”

“What position?”

“She was a corporal”

“I meant what position did you fuck susie in dummy”

“Oh, uh missionary”

“You’re lying,” she said laughing, “no I’m not, it was great and very passionate” he said defensively. “Really? Cause I just said her name wrong a second ago and you didn’t correct me” 

“Fine” he said blushing “I never lost it” he shuffled in his seat. “Really!?” She said surprised, “over 100 years old looking like that and you haven’t gotten any?” 

“Well there’s just not been the right time” he explained “I was going to, then I died” she looked over him “and what’s stopped you since?” He responded “never found the right person, and now it’s been so long, I don’t know if I’d even be any good” she looked over at him finishing her second cup of wine, “wanna practice” she asked inquisitivly, “what do you mean?” He looked flustered. “Do you wanna see how you are on me?”   
He was embarrassed “I want my first time to be with someone I love” she raised her eyebrow and unzipped her hoodie to her belly button revealing a lot of cleavage “it doesn’t have to be like that, sex can just be two people having some fun and getting each other off” he glanced at her cleavage for a second immediately realising his mistake, he couldn’t take his eyes off and he felt a swelling in his pants, “you seem to be enjoying the view Rodgers” she said gesturing at his crotch which was tented over. He couldn’t speak, she pulled the hoodie around her left breast revealing it to him, her tits where perky and her nipples where round and perfect. 

“I’m not sure it’s a good idea” he said putting a pillow over his bulging crotch. “Really?” She said pausing the movie and standing up “cause I think it’s a great idea” she pulled the pillow away and started straddling him unzipping her hoodie fully revealing both of her large tits, he started sucking her nipple making her moan slightly, she felt his erection pressing between her legs, she moved her hips massaging it. They started kissing passionately, she removed her hoodie entirely leaving her only in her shorts and he removed his shirt revealing his sculpted torso and huge arms. He picked her up and placed her on the sofa on her back and him ahead of her. “I’m gonna need some guidance here Romanov” he said, “well you can’t put your cock in me without either of our pants being down” he pulled her shorts down revealing her beautiful pink pussy, it was slick with juice and perfect, she tugged at his sweatpants pulling them over his dick to reveal his 11 inch monster cock. She was stunned biting her lip. It was the biggest shed ever had. She took it in her hand and guided him toward her pussy lips.

“Now thrust it in and start going for it, you can be as rough as you want with me I can take it” she said seductively, he obliged pushing his cock 3/4 of the way into her before pulling it out and pushing back in, she screamed moaning as he ploughed into her “holy hell Rodgers you’re huge” the entirety of him went in making a bulge in her stomach as she screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Natasha has had a lot of sex with a lot of people, but this was different, not only was he bigger than anyone else he was better, she was pleasured more than ever before, every time he slipped in more juice poured out of her, he grunted grabbing her hips using her body to fuck her.

She pulled him out and bent over, “come on Rodgers make me cum this time” he pushed in again and started pounding quicker than before, “oh fuck, fucking pound my cunt with your huge cock Rodgers come on!” She screamed in pleasure “language!” He said out of breath, “oh if I’m being naught why don’t you spank me” he obliged using a quarter of his strength to slap her ass making it jiggle, “oh fuck yeah Rogers, spank me like the dirty cockslut I am” he continued spanking her until she came, euphoria spreading through her body in waves as his cock pushed her insides she scrunched the sofa in her hands “fuck I’m cumming oh shit, fuck me rogers come on, don’t stop, right there keep going right there!” After she stopped he started moaning “I’m gonna bust where do I do it” still fucking her “do you wanna do it on my tits?” She responded to which he nodded.

She climbed down and got on her knees in front of him, jerking him off rapidly the only lube being her own juices, he exploded 7 hot ropes splashing on her tight chest, and dribbling down across her abs and toned thighs. “That was ama-“ she said being cut short by another blast of cum, this time on her face, some landed in her mouth as she was mid talking, hot white liquid on her lips, then her cheek, some in her eye and forehead the rest in her hair. “Damn it Rogers I really did a number on you,” she said wiping her eye and licking her lips, “do people usually cum twice?” He asked “only when the pussys that good” she said winking.


End file.
